


Pendragon's Amulet

by wolfsharingan15



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsharingan15/pseuds/wolfsharingan15
Summary: Prince Arthur and Prince Merlin meet every summer, to strengthen the bond between their kingdom and to show the everlasting friendship between the said kingdoms. The two hate each other, one is a prat, the other is a stupid twig. This continues years later except now, Arthur is finding a new feeling blooming whenever he sees the sorcerer. However, once an evil sorceress ambushes Merlin on the way home, Arthur is determined to find him even though his chances are slim, or so he thinks.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fic was inspired and slightly based off of the movie The Swan Princess.

The king, Balinor, was in disarray, he was awoken by his wife, Hunith, when she announced that she was going into labor, in the most unconventional manner. A messenger was sent out to fetch the physician that checked up on her a few months prior. The married couple were excited and worried, this was their first child and hopefully, everything will go smoothly like the physician had told them.  
Balinor found himself outside his chambers pacing back and forth. Once the physician arrived, he was told to leave the room and wait. That was easier said than done. The king wasn’t so sure if he could sit and wait patiently while his wife was giving birth to his child. King Balinor, a king to all of the magic wielders and a dragonlord. He was respected, kind, and fair to all he ruled. When the news of his expecting heir spread throughout the kingdom, everyone was overjoyed.  
Hours seemed to pass at a snail’s pace and Balinor was beginning to worry, the physician did say that there could be some complication during birth, but he said that there wouldn’t be anything to worry about. Although, now, Balinor’s mind was beginning to second guess those words and was now playing tricks on him and concocting numerous things that could possibly go wrong. Yet, a few hours later, the physician came out of the room wiping his hands with a wet cloth. Balinor turned to him and silently held his breath for the news. The older man smiled, “Congratulations your highness, you have a healthy son.” The king smiled with true utter joy and he immediately beamed a fatherly pride. “How is Hunith?” He asked. The physician stepped aside, “Just fine, she’s resting with your son, you may see them now.” Balinor quietly stepped inside his chamber to see Hunith resting against the pillows cradling a sleeping baby. Hunith turned to her husband and smiled, “He looks like you.” Balinor kissed Hunith’s temple and replied, “He doesn’t just look like me, he resembles you as well.” Hunith giggles softly and gives the baby to her husband, who gently took the bundle and held him close to his chest. The baby began to snuggle into the king’s chest as he went to sleep. “What should we call him?” He asked his wife who was showing more fatigue. “He’s small, but he will be a powerful man one day. What about Merlin.” Balinor smiled and placed the baby back into Huniths hands. “Merlin it is.”  
\---  
Merlin’s birth brought excitement and joy throughout the kingdom. Allied kings and their families came to congratulate the new parents and each king brought a special gift for the new prince. One of Balinor’s good friends and King of Camelot, Uther, came with his wife Igraine and son, Prince Arthur. Balinor and Uther exchanged friendly arm grips and smiles. Their wives embraced and began speaking about getting together at the festivals. Uther looked at Arthur who was holding something in his hands. “My son has brought a gift for your child, Balinor.” Arthur walked up to the crib and gave Merlin a Pendragon red amulet necklace. Merlin’s eyes shined gold and the necklace went out of Arthur’s hands and into Merlin’s. The two Kings shared smiles and then Uther stepped aside to let the other visiting royals speak with Balinor and Hunith.  
During the feast, Uther turned to Balinor and made a suggestion, “You know, Balinor, our kingdoms have been allies for years and I think we should continue that friendship with our two sons.” Balinor was interested. He gave his full attention to Uther, “What do you mean, Uther?” The Pendragon smiled and continued, “Why not have Merlin come and visit Arthur in Camelot once he gets a little older, they will grow up with one another and hopefully become great friends and the kingdoms will have an even stronger alliance.” Balinor liked the idea, he and Uther had a friendship that has lasted years and to have that friendship continue with Merlin and Arthur would definitely strengthen their lands. “That sounds wonderful, I think it will be a wonderful experience for Merlin as well. When is the best time to visit Camelot?” Uther folded his fingers together and propped his elbows on the table, “Summer is the best time, we host the summer festival every year.” Balinor and Uther sealed the deal with a handshake and came to an agreement, every summer Balinor, Hunith and Merlin would go to Camelot every year for the summer festival and for forming the friendship between princes Merlin and Arthur.


	2. First Summer

The heat was unbearable, coming on horseback throughout the country with his knights, wife, and six year old Merlin was a lot tougher than he thought it would be. Balinor was sure that Merlin would have a tough time traveling on horseback for long distances and that was indeed the case, the six year old was squirming throughout most of the ride. Balinor took many breaks during the journey so that Merlin could stretch his legs.  
They arrived to Camelot by the afternoon where Uther, Igraine, and prince Arthur were waiting for them. “Welcome, King Balinor, Queen Hunith, and young Prince Merlin. I hope your travels weren’t too tiring.” Uther greeted with a happy smile on his face as he shook hands with Balinor. “My friend, thank you for inviting us to spend the summer in Camelot. Our travels were tiring, but now that we are here we are excited to spend the summer.” Balinor said, his voice was strained, he indeed sounded tired, but the look on his face said that he was happy to be in Camelot.The two queens embraced each other and began chatting about the upcoming festival that Camelot will be hosting. Balinor turned to his son, “Merlin, go ahead and say hello.” Merlin being nervous stepped up to Arthur who looked like he was completely bored. “Hello Prince Arthur, I am very pleased to meet you.” He bowed politely just like his parents told him to do. Arthur looked at Merlin and then at his father and mother who waited for him to return the greeting. He bowed back and replied, “Hello Prince Merlin, I am very pleased to meet you too.” Merlin looked up at Arthur and noticed that the Prince wasn’t so keen on having him over for the summer. He didn’t get a chance to ask anything before they were escorted to his room.

\---  
Balinor, Hunith and Merlin were given their own rooms that were of close proximity to each other. Merlin’s room back at home was a bit smaller so he was awed by the extra space to practice his magic. Even though he promised his father not to get too carried away, he’d been itching to use his magic since their arrival to Camelot. Since he had his luggage with him, might as well use his magic to unpack. With a shine of gold from his eyes, his trunk snapped open and his clothes went flying out and into the wardrobe. Any of his other belongings went to an appropriate place, be it in the corner, by the doors, or on the nightstand by the bed. He was settled and unpacked in no time. He stood in the middle of his room and smiled proudly. However, now, he was bored. He left his chambers to find his parents only to find both rooms empty, the only room that was nearby was Prince Arthur’s. Thinking that Merlin could ask Arthur to show him around the castle he excitedly went to find the prince.   
He found the blonde boy coming out of his room, he looked like he wanted to sneak out. Perhaps he wanted to play! Maybe Arthur would let Merlin into his game. Maybe he could even introduce Merlin to some of Camelot’s knights. Gathering his courage, he ran up to the boy calling out, “Arthur!” The young Pendragon looked up at Merlin who came up to him full of excitement. “Yeah?” The boy replied. Merlin smiled and said, “May I play with you, Arthur?” Arthur smiled mischievously, “Okay, we can play, come on.” The two boys ran out of the castle and out into the training fields, it was pretty empty and not a lot of people were around so it made for a nice place to play at times. “So, what are we going to play?” Merlin asked. Arthur turned to him and smiled proudly, “knights of course, I will be the good knight and you can be the bad knight.” Merlin didn’t want to play the bad knight, but if it meant he got to use his magic then why not?  
Arthur grabbed his wooden sword, and put on his armor. “Aren’t you going to get a sword?” Arthur asked. Merlin shook his head, “No, I don;t need a sword.” he stated. Arthur’s eyes widened, “Are you sure? It won’t be fair.” Merlin nodded, “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Arthur shrugged before asking a servant to get Merlin some armor too. Once the boys were ready, they stood facing each other on the training field. Arthur got into fighting position, ready to lunge at Merlin. The other boy stood still his arms at his sides. He almost looked relaxed, but his eyes were focused on Arthur. It was like he was waiting for Arthur to make the first move. After a brief moment of silence, Arthur lunged and swung his sword at Merlin. The younger boy ducked out of the way and jumped back to stay clear of Arthur’s hits. Then, on the next lunge, Merlin’s eyes flashed gold and a force of wind slammed into Arthur, sending the young Pendragon flying backwards and onto his back, the armor made a clunk and thunk. Merlin froze momentarily then ran over to help the other prince up, “Sorry, are you okay?” Arthur stood up a little shaken and said, “I’m okay.” Merlin’s magic is powerful to say the least, his father’s magic sometimes had trouble against Merlin’s magic because of the raw power it has. Merlin has had a hard time controlling his magic. His magic hasn’t harmed anyone or anything, however, there have been close calls and so Merlin had to start taking lessons to learn how to control his magic. Arthur brushed himself off and looked Merlin up and down. Then he lunged and knocked the younger boy off his feet and onto the ground. Merlin was caught off guard and let out a sharp gasp. Arthur broke into a laugh, “I win, you let your guard down.” Merlin pouted, “I just was afraid to hurt you, that’s all.” Arthur laughed again, “Your magic can’t hurt me. Besides, what if I was an actual enemy?” Merlin didn’t say anything. Merlin had never battled against an enemy so he probably wouldn’t know what to do, but neither had Arthur, but Uther probably told him stories of the battlefield, but Balinor hadn’t, he claimed Merlin wasn’t ready to see the reality of battle.  
After the two came inside after practice they went straight to the dining hall to join their parents for dinner.  
\---  
The festival was so lively and busy it made Merlin’s head spin, there was so much going on. There were shops lined up, selling various goods, there were street performers and magicians. The festival was brought inside the dining hall where a large feast took place. “May I present the magical Morgause.” announced a guard, introducing the performer. In Merlin’s young, 6 year old eyes, Morgause was pretty with her dark eyes and dress to bring out her blonde hair. She bowed gracefully and began her performance, with accompanying music. She made butterflies dance in her palm and over Arthur and Merlin, who were enjoying the show. She smiled and continued her performance. When her eyes met Balinor’s she froze momentarily before quickly recovering and moving over to Uther and Ygraine. Balinor was troubled by Morgause’s presence, it left a bad taste in his mouth. He turned to Hunith who was applauding for the magician. ‘Something seems odd about that magician.’ Balinor thought. He seemed tense after that, but after assuring himself that he was overthinking it went back to enjoy the festivities.   
\---  
After her performance, Morgause bowed to her audience and left the hall before slipping away from the festival in Camelot to the thick, dense, forest. She walked until she came to a castle that seemed to be worse for wear. She walked inside her home and sighed. There really was no place like home. She took off her cloak and looked into her mirror and spoke slowly barely a whisper under her breath. As she spoke, her appearance began to change. Her eyes no longer crystal blue, but Emerald green and her hair from a rich blonde to a dark brown-black. Her complexion paled and she stretched slightly in height.  
There was a knock at her door. “Come in.” She spoke, clipped and bitter. A maid entered and bowed, “my lady Morgana, King Cenred has asked for an audience with you.” with a smirk full of evil promises she replies, “I will be right there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading comments would be much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 2: Second Summer

Chapter 2: Second Summer  
The following summers went by in a similar fashion. Merlin, now, 15 and Arthur, 18, when Balinor brought his family for their annual visit to Camelot. Arthur was put in charge of training the knights, he was a lot more muscular, and he looked a lot more like a prince than the last few times, and he was a lot more good looking. Merlin found himself blushing when he watched Arthur train with the knights. His sword skills have improved since Merlin last saw him.  
Merlin’s magic has improved; he had learned to control his magic and he was becoming stronger as well. He trained with his father every morning. He was taller, leaner and his voice still cracked every once in a while. In other words, he didn’t think he was as good looking as Arthur.  
After Arthur finished training, Merlin went out to the field to greet him, “It’s an honor to see you again Prince Arthur.” Merlin said bowing to the blonde knight. Arthur smirked, “You’re back again?” The wizard looked up at Arthur. He straightened up and replied, “I visit every summer, Prince Arthur.” The blonde rolled his eyes, “I know that, it’s surprising that you’re at the training field. Usually, you’re with Gwen.” Merlin bit his lip, he didn’t come to the training field mainly because he was scared of the knight game that Arthur forced him to play every time he visits. Merlin either runs of to play with Gwen, a servant in the castle, or he would pretend to loose in the fear that he may accidentally hurt Arthur with his magic and the last thing he needed was the cause of a feud.   
“Well, lucky for, I don’t have the time to play with you. I have to be at a meeting with my father. You should do that, too it may give you an idea of how to be a prince.” Arthur said walking away from him. Merlin watched him leave in astonishment, “What a prat.” he muttered. “He was a bit harsh wasn’t he?” A knight said, sheathing his sword. “Yeah the princess has been quite moody as of late.” Another knight said joining the first knight. “It must be because of the festival, he’ put in charge of it this year.” The first knight said. “Sorry, I am Lancelot and this is Gwaine. It’s an honor meet you Prince Merlin.” Merlin smiled, “Just Merlin please. I don’t really like the formalities.” The three men shared friendly smiles before Gwaine spoke, “Well, perhaps, you would show us a thing or two of magic?” Merlin smiled, he was never asked to show off his magic before. He brought his hands to his mouth, muttered a spell into his hands, his eyes shined gold, and when he opened his hands a cluster of beautiful butterflies fluttered out into the sky. The two knights were awed as they watched the butterflies circle patterns into the sky. “I don’t usually display my magic, but it was nice.” Lancelot looked at Merlin, the prince seemed to be self-conscious of showing his magic. “It was amazing, Merlin.” the prince thanked the knights before watching them leave the training field.  
Merlin heard a voice when making his way back to the castle. It started like a hiss, someone would’ve made the mistake to think it was the wind. The voice got a little louder in his mind, “...come…” Merlin looked around, there were people around, but no one seemed to have heard the voice. “Come, Merlin come…” the voice was hypnotic almost controlling and Merlin seemed to want to obey, his magic wanted to obey, but he shook his head and went to his chambers, in hopes to lose that voice.  
\---  
The festival approached quickly with excitement, just as the years prior, performers arrived along with sorcerers and magicians. Merlin watched the performances and applauded after each one finished. It was when Morgouse entered that Merlin’s body tensed, and his magic seemed to stir. Hunith placed her hand on her son’s shoulder, “Is something wrong, Merlin?” The boy shook his head, “No mother, I would just like to get some air, I’ll be back.” He slipped past Morgause, Arthur and the knights he headed outside for some fresh night air. He sighed and looked up to the stars. He loved to watch the night sky it calmed him and lulled him to sleep when he had nightmares and couldn’t fall asleep.  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?” A female voice said. Merlin turned and saw Morgause come up to him. The woman smiled and said, “I look at the stars every night before a performance, it calms me.” Before Merlin could reply, she turned to him, “but tonight, I’m here for a different reason.” Merlin was a little nervous and backed away a little, “What would that be?” he asked. Morgause smirked, “You already know, Merlin.” Her eyes shined gold and her voice filtered into his head, “Come with me Merlin...come...now.” Whatever she was doing it was numbing his body and his eyes shined gold as if hypnotized and having no control of his magic or his body making Morgause smirk, “That’s it, come Merlin.” Merlin’s legs moved as Morgause stepped backwards lading away from the castle.  
“Merlin!” that was Arthur’s voice and it was all it took for Morgause’s hold on him to break. He sunk to his knees, his breathing was ragged as if he just ran around the castle for the past hour. Arthur helped him up, “Are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Merlin looked at Arthur, then where Morgause was, but she gone. “I-I’m fine, Arthur. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be inside enjoying the festival?” Arthur cleared his throat as if he was embarrassed then he replied, “Your mother asked me to check on you.” Merlin looked at Arthur then toward the castle. He seemed nervous, but brushed it off and went back the festivities but he wasn’t able to forget that hypnotic voice that seemed like it could control his magic.


	4. Chapter 3: Third Summer

The next summer when Balinor brought his family, Arthur, Uther, and Ygraine greeted them as usual, but something was wrong, Arthur could see it. Merlin wore a hooded cloak that covered his eyes. He bowed politely and quietly. “Prince Merlin, what has happened to you?” Arthur found himself asking. Balinor smiled sadly and replied, “There is a witch after Merlin, she attacked him with hypnotic magic. We have had to keep him hidden.” Arthur looked at Merlin who kept his head low, “May we please come in. I would like to get settled in.” Merlin muttered quietly. Arthur stood aside and Gwen lead Merlin to his room. Hunith saddened, “This event has frightened him. The witch used hypnotic magic powerful enough to influence his magic, he was defenseless.” “He will be protected here, I will make sure of it.” Arthur spoke to calm the queen, voice full of promise. Uther and Ygraine smiled proudly at their son and agreed, “Merlin will be safe here.” Uther promised. Balinor and Hunith seemed to be put at ease and they were lead to their room.  
Arthur knocked on the door of Merlin’s chambers. When a soft ‘enter’ responded, Arthur walked in to see Gwen and Merlin unpacking, Merlin with his magic and Gwen with her hands. “Merlin, I would like to assign a guard to you.” Merlin was dressed differently. He wore a plain blue tunic that looked like it was worn a lot. Around his neck was a red neckerchief that was tattered. His trousers were brown and a little faded, matching his jacket and leather boots. The outfit itself looked like someone from a little village would wear, but somehow Arthur thought the outfit was something that Merlin already owned. “It’s not needed Arthur, I have a disguise.” He said looking, almost, proud of himself. “It would ease your parents greatly.” Arthur said leaning against the door frame. “W-well, I suppose.” Merlin seemed to consider it before agreeing. Arthur smiled, before calling in Lancelot. “This is Sir Lancelot, he will be your guard. He is a great fighter, he will not let you down.” Merlin smiled at Lancelot, “Thank you, Arthur. Sir Lancelot, it is nice to see you again. I hope I won’t be a burden to you.” Arthur was a little taken back, “You two have met already?” he wondered. Lancelot nodded, “Yes, we met at the training field last summer, he displayed some beautiful magic for me and Gwaine.” Arthur felt a little pride and jealousy kick in, but he swallowed and nodded, “Good, well then Sir Lancelot, I’ll leave Merlin to you.” Lancelot bowed, “yes, sire.” Arthur left the room continue his duties, while Merlin invited Lancelot to make himself comfortable.  
Merlin continued to unpack with Gwen. It was a comfortable silence, when Gwen lifted an amulet of the bag. “This is beautiful.” she said gaining Merlin’s and Lancelot’s attention. “Thank you, my mother told me it was a gift from Arthur when I was very small. I make sure to wear it for special events.” Gwen gently placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. “You wear it all the time, then. Here at the festival?” Gwen asked. Merlin nodded, “Yes, but it's always covered by the cloak that I have to wear.” Gwen smiled and said, “Perhaps, tonight, you shouldn’t wear the cloak then?” Merlin shrugged his shoulders, “Maybe.”   
Morgana paced in her chambers, she was losing her patience. The time of putting her plan into action was now and all she was missing was the most powerful sorcerer to bring back her sister from the veil. Tonight she will make her move.  
Merlin wandered around the palace with Lancelot, they were talking about nothing in particular. They found themselves at the training field where many knights were training. Merlin looked at Lancelot, “Are you happy to get out of training?” he asked. Lancelot flushed, “Is it that obvious?” Merlin chuckled and nodded. “Arthur likes to push us, but even we get tired.” Merlin nodded in agreement. “In Ealdor, we train with magic, its exhausting, many collapse and need to recover before they can try doing magic again.” He found himself visibly relaxing since he arrived in Camelot, he felt like he was safe in Camelot, not that he didn’t feel safe in Ealdor. Lancelot smiled, he liked seeing Merlin relax, since he came to Camelot, Merlin seemed uptight and tense, but now whatever seemed to be troubling him wasn’t on his mind as much as it was before. The two ventured into town exploring the shops and greeting the people.  
Arthur walked through the castle to his chambers, having just finished a meeting with his father. He needed to change and get out of the castle for a while. He was about to round a corner when he saw Balinor, walking leisurely through the hall. “My Lord.” Arthur greeted with a bow. Balinor smiled, “Hello young prince. I understand that the meeting has ended?” He wondered. Arthur nodded, “Yes, I was going to go on a hunt.” “Perhaps you could take Merlin along.” The king suggested. Arthur didn’t want to deal with Merlin and having to protect him when he wanted alone time. Balinor seemed to sense this and said, “Merlin is strong, he can offer protection from those who might wish to harm you with magic. It will also be a good chance for you to get to know each other more.” Arthur couldn’t argue with that, “Well I suppose, I’d better find him, we should be back before the festival.” Balinor nodded, “thank you Prince Arthur, you have proved to be a true friend to Merlin. He always has good things to say about you. Do you remember that amulet you gave him? He always wears it, he even placed a protection spell on it to protect the giver of the amulet. Thank you for being such a positive influence to him.” Arthur had no idea Merlin thought so highly of him, it made him blush, “of course my lord.” He heard himself say before excusing himself to prepare for the hunting trip and then go to find Merlin.  
Merlin and Lancelot were making their way back to the castle where Arthur greeted them. Merlin bowed, “Prince Arthur.” He said in greeting. Arthur nodded, “are you free now?” Merlin nodded, “As a bird in flight.” Arthur smirked, “then, would you like to join me and some knights out hunting?” Merlin hated hunting, but Arthur invited him and he wanted to spend time with, “sure, why not.” Arthur nodded, and they went to the stables to prepare the horses.  
They were in the forest, enjoying the peace and quiet along with the sounds of nature. Arthur peered at Merlin from his saddle. He was curious, the thought wouldn’t leave him. Did Merlin really think of him as a friend? And, the amulet, does he really wear it all the time? Knowing that it was possible made a smile pull at his lips. “Arthur?” That snapped him out of his thoughts and his attention to Merlin who looked at him, those eyes that were beautiful and mysterious at the same time, “Yes?” “Are you alright? You seem a little quiet.” Arthur gulped, it was now or never, “well, I was just wondering, do you really see me as a friend?” Merlin seemed to be taken aback by the question, “of course, why do you ask?” Arthur shrugged, “I was talking to your father and he said you saw me as a friend and you wear the amulet I gave you.” Merlin nodded in agreement, “Yes, I do.” To prove his father’s words true, he showed the amulet that was usually around his neck hidden under his tunic. “I always wear it.” Merlin added. Arthur felt pleased. The hunt was successful, they had managed to catch some hare, a couple of birds, and one doe that they would be able to contribute to the festival feast.  
Once they arrived, Merlin went up to his chambers to change for the festival. He felt a lot better after relaxing and spending time with Arthur. He changed into a royal blue tunic with matching trousers with a silver cornet on his head and a matching cape. Black boots finishing the outfit and the amulet hanging around his neck. Merlin took a deep breath to prepare himself for the festival.  
His magic tingled, a warning that he was in danger. His gaze drifted to the window. It was slightly ajar, a gentle breeze blew passed the curtains and into the room. Gwen or one of the other servants must’ve opened it to freshen the room. Merlin could hear the sounds of the festivities from the window. He stepped closer to the window sill, taking in the fresh, crisp, night air, he felt at ease and calm. Then his magic spiked, his senses sharpened and he was on high alert. In front of him, below the window was the magician Morgause. Her eyes locked on his, her lips were muttering a spell, before Merlin could react he found himself flung backwards into the wall. Merlin couldn’t get the others hurt, with a flash of his eyes the door locked just in time for Morgause to appear in his room. Her second spell falling from her lips, taking control over his body, paralyzing him. She smirked victoriously, the last thing she did was snap off Merlin’s amulet and dropped it on the floor. Then everything became dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please don't forget to comment it helps me out!  
> Enjoy reading!


	5. Chapter 4: Lancelot's Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, I was really busy. As usual please leave comments let me know your thoughts. Thank you and enjoy!

He was standing guard outside Merlin’s chambers when he heard the crashing sounds coming from the otherside of the door. “Merlin, is everything alright?” He asked. When he received no reply, he moved his hand to the door knob, locked? Worry started to settle into his system his kicked the door a couple of times before the hinges gave and the door burst open to reveal an empty room the window open with the curtains gently blowing with the breeze. Lancelot turned on his heel, “Gwaine, sound the warning bell, Merlin’s gone!” The knight ran to the bell tower while Lancelot rushed down to the dining room, ‘This is all my fault.’ He thought on his way down.   
When the bells sounded throughout Camelot, Lancelot burst through the door. Arthur stood up out of his seat, “Sir Lancelot, what’s happened?” He questioned, eyes focused on the knight. “P-Prince Merlin, he-he’s disappeared, my lord.” Whatever festivities were happening immediately stopped. Balinor and Hunith ran up to Merlin’s chambers as if to somehow assure themselves that what Lancelot said was a lie, but once they were standing in front of his empty chambers, they knew it was all too real.  
Arthur stepped into the room completely winded, he was looking from the window to other places in the room, eyes searching for Merlin, hoping that the younger was hiding in the room somewhere, but the reality was Merlin wasn’t in his chambers, he wasn’t in Camelot, at this point. It was then that something caught his eye. A small pendant on the floor whose chain had been snapped off the wearer’s neck. Arthur clasped the necklace in his hand and made a silent promise to find Merlin, no matter what it takes.  
“Lancelot, gather the knights and question anyone who knew anything about the festival, whoever took Merlin must’ve been traveling with the performers or shopkeepers.” Arthur commanded. Lancelot nodded and practically ran out of the room calling out for the other knights that were nearby.  
Lancelot felt this empty pit in his stomach, this was his fault, the thought was in his mind. He was given one job, to guard Merlin, to make sure he was safe, but he failed miserably. He wouldn’t give up until Merlin was safe.  
“Prince Merlin has disappeared, we must question all of the festival participants, including performers, merchants, travelers, sorcerers, and traders. This is a direct order from the Prince of Camelot, those who refuse will be arrested, please work with us to find the prince.” Lancelot announced to the crowd of people outside the castle. The people were worried and confused, some were already searching, their eyes were darting from person to person as if they knew something, but were too scared to tell anyone.   
Lancelot knew that the people would become skittish and may be afraid to report anything if they saw anything at all, so he added, “The knights and I will personally question all of you, we thank you for your cooperation.” Lancelot questioned as many people as he could, but with little success. The people he spoke to didn’t see anything. The other knights didn’t have any better luck. Lancelot was going to have to report this to Arthur, King Uther, Queen Ygraine, King Balinor, and Queen Hunith. He couldn’t bear to have to be the bringer of bad news. He was going to get yelled at, but that he could handle. What he couldn’t handle, was the fact that no one knew anything. Not one person came up to him and it angered him for some reason.  
Hours went by like this, but Lancelot kept patrolling the area to look for any clues. Most of the other knights, knights who were not interested in Merlin’s safety, went back to the castle. Lancelot had to go back at some point too. Before he went back to the castle, he was stopped by a young boy, “Sir knight, I saw a lady travel with the people from the festival. She had this light hair and she would always leave earlier than the other performers. She’s a sorceress, too, I think.” Lancelot should’ve been ecstatic in that moment, but this boy was at least ten years old, even if Lancelot believed him, there is a chance that Uther or Arthur will believe him. This was his only chance he might get to redeem himself. He decided to take his chances so he lead the boy inside to meet with the royalty.  
In the main hall, Balinor was calming the now sobbing Hunith. Arthur was pacing back and forth while Uther and Hunith were speaking to some of the knights who went in earlier and told them that no one saw anything. “This can’t be. There has to be someone who knows something.” Arthur said worry and frustration laced into his voice. It was then that the doors swung open and Lancelot came in with the young boy. “Sire, I believe I may have found someone who might have some information for us.” Lancelot spoke presenting the young boy to the royalty. “A child?” Uther wondered, surprise evident in his voice. “He may be a child, your highness, but this child was the only one to come and tell me what he saw, I believe we should hear what he has to say.” Lancelot replied to support the boy. The royals turned silent and Arthur prompted the boy to speak. The boy looked at Lancelot for reassurance and started to tell them what he knew, “Well there is one sorceress that comes during the festival. Her name is Morgause. The last time I saw her, she was leaving really early after the festival started.” Arthur did find that odd that the sorceress would perform and then leave, “Do the other participants know about this sorceress?” He asked. “If they did they didn’t give away anything about her.” Lancelot replied. Ygraine touched Uther’s shoulder, “Perhaps we should contact Gaius about this, he may be able to help us.” Uther nodded, “Guard send for Gaius we are in need of his guidance.” He called out to a guard outside the door.  
Lancelot kneeled down to the boy, “What’s your name?” he asked. The boy replied, “Daegal.” Lancelot smiled, “Thank you for your help, Daegal, I’ll show you out.” The boy nodded and walked out with the knight to the courtyard where the boy walked home. Lancelot now with new found determination of finding Merlin.


	6. Chapter 5: A Spell on You

Merlin was aware of the dampness in his cell, it was dark, chilly, and had an odd smell. He had no recollection of how he had ended up in such a place. He remembered Camelot, being in his chambers and he remembered his magic spiking when he felt the presence of someone. Now that he thought about it the more he began to remember. That woman, Morgouse had used on him. He needed to get home or back to Camelot, but he had no idea where he was, he heard the clinking of chains, his wrists were restrained in iron cuffs. His magic was useless at this point. All he could do at this point is wait and hope he will be given his answers.  
Morgana was humming in triumph. As soon as she came back to the castle with Merlin, she had him put in the dungeons as her Morgouse disguise melted off of her like silk on skin. Now that she had Merlin all she needed to do was wait until the next full moon to perform the ritual. Morgana had always wanted to be able to bring her sister back from the veil. After the real Morgouse sacrificed herself for Morgana, the younger sister has vowed to bring her back and the two of them will get back at Uther and Balinor for not helping them when their village was attacked by raiders. They gave them excuses about sending help that never arrived. The two sisters were left alone without a home, but now that she had Balinor’s son and his magic she will be able to bring her sister back from the veil. However, with Merlin in iron shackles, it is restraining his magic and that is not something she wants to do. Merlin’s magic must not be confined in any way for the spell to work, but if she let him roam freely then he might be tempted to run away.  
With a flick of her wrist, a book opened, the pages flipping to a certain spell, ‘If I can turn Merlin into something that will enhance his magic, it will help me out when it comes time to perform the spell to bring back my sister.’ She came to a spell and smirked learning the spell with a flash of her eyes, then she went to the dungeons.  
Merlin heard some come into the dungeon, their footsteps were light and not rushed the light tapping of a shoe against the floor grew louder until they stopped.  
“Well, I would’ve expected more from Balinor’s son, I’m a bit disappointed that you were so easy to manipulate, but no matter I have what I need,” Morgana said her voice stern yet soft. Merlin watched her unsure of what this woman was planning, but it somehow included him, which was not a good thing. Morgana shifted her weight from one foot to another as if not sure what to do next.   
“Even though I now have you here, I am not going to keep you in this dungeon. I need your magic freely flowing and in its purest form, you won’t be in this cell much longer.” Merlin’s breath came out in puffs as his magic began to surge, but thanks to the iron cuffs, it was going to help.  
“What do you want with me?” Merlin asked. Morgana didn’t answer for a while as if she was debating if she should answer his question.  
“Very well, I shall tell you, when the time comes. For now, you don’t need to know anything.” Morgana turned to leave the dungeon, “Oh yes, I came to make sure that when I do release you, you won’t be able to get away.” She turned back to face Merlin. She unlocked the cell door and stepped inside, she then proceeded to unshackle Merlin. The man’s eyes traced up to meet a pair of molten gold irises keeping him still.  
After Morgana released him, she quickly began to mutter the spell that she learned from her spell book, a collar appeared around Merlin’s neck and the change that he was feeling hit instantly. Merlin bent forward, completely unaware of Morgana’s quick and leisurely escape from his cell and lock it behind her, a victorious smirk on her face as she left the dungeon, leaving Merlin to suffer on his own.  
Merlin felt his bones elongate and bend into place as the spell began to change him. Soon, he was screaming, his transformation was too painful and he felt hot like there was a burning sensation in his throat. The next time he screamed it wasn’t a scream it was a bone-chilling roar and a ball of fire came out of his mouth. He quickly realized, Morgouse or whoever this was, turned him into a fire breathing dragon.  
Morgana was beyond ecstatic, the spell had taken to Merlin and has turned him into a dragon, one of the purest forms of Magic in the land.  
Now all she would need to do is wait until the full moon, but she had a feeling that she was missing something, it bothered her since she brought Merlin to the castle. She began pacing back and forth in her room, trying to figure out what it was that was missing. She decided to dig through her papers of the spell that she’d “borrowed” from other druids. Once she'd found the spell and read it aloud, “the purest source of magic within Emrys combined with the Once and Future King will unite Albion, be warned, if not done properly the veil will tear and spirits will roam.” The piece of parchment was old and the writing was faded. Morgana had to make out most of it on her own. After searching for so long, she was ready to look for alternative measures to get her sister back, but after Merlin was born, she had felt a shift in her magic. It was like the strings being plucked in her veins; She felt powerful and she liked it. However, if she needs the once and future king, she maybe running out of time. She has no idea who the once and future king is. Finding him will be a challenge.  
For now, though, she has part of her plan completed, all she needs is the final piece of the puzzle before her plan succeeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the next chapter!  
> Thank for taking the time to read it, I hope that you enjoyed it.  
> Please don't forget to leave a comment, it helps me out a lot.  
> Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I am new here, but I have been writing for years! I have been writing on AFF (Asianfanfics) for about 5 years and prior to that I have been writing in notebooks. This is my first time writing in another fandom so please leave some comments for me.  
> Thank you and Enjoy!


End file.
